


Wish

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 25 of the FFXIVWrite 2020!Wish.Little James tries to make a wish upon a falling star.





	Wish

Little James was sitting at his favourite spot at the Shroud. The night had fallen and he had slipped out from the house. His parents had an argument once more and James couldn’t sleep because of it. Hearing how they were arguing over his future, made the little boy sad and so he ran away from the tension. 

How much longer did he have to endure this? His parents constantly nagging him about his own future.   
“He needs to get stronger.” his father would yell  
“He wants to be a chocobo caretaker, let him!” his mother would argue back.   
James would of course be glad that his mother at least chose his side, but when would his father realise that he’s not a fighter? 

The little boy looked up towards the sky, and saw a falling star.   
“Ooooh.” he got out in awe and with enthusiasm he began to sit on his knees, clasping his hands together. He knew exactly what to do. His mother often told stories on how falling stars could grant wishes after all. 

“Dearest star…” James started, closing his eyes. “I hope you can hear me…” shyly he hesitated, knowing how odd it felt. “I have a wish.” he mumbled on carefully. 

“I wish my parents would stop arguing.” the little boy started. “they are always arguing about me, you see and-” he stopped himself there and he felt his cheeks burn red. “Well, I think you do not have the time for me to explain but…” he shyly added. “I just wish that my father does not beat me in training all the time, and that I can use magic!” 

The young boy began to make wishes upon wishes and eventually he grew slightly depressed. James sat back on his bottoms, disappointed. “I guess it might be too much to ask…” the little boy concluded and made a soft sigh. 

\-- 

Now twenty summers later, James sat at the same exact spot, gazing up on the same sky, remembering this moment. Having a few tears in his eyes, but still he smiled. His wishes hadn’t been granted at all, but he realised that whatever he tried to wish away, was part of his journey to become who he was now, today. 

With the smile still on his face, he saw another star falling through the sky, and his smile turned into a chuckle. Standing back up, he made his journey home bound. All he could ever wish for, was already granted. But in the end, he made a silent wish after all. To hopefully make someone else's wish come true.


End file.
